Your Favourite Story Collection
Your Favourite Story Collection is a UK VHS release. Each episode was introduced by a different child who told the viewer about their favourite episode. The VHS featured six first season episodes and three second season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, one fourth season episode narrated by Michael Angelis, and one song. Discription Chuff Chuff, Peep Peep! - All Aboard for the 10 all-time favourite Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Special friends of Thomas of all ages and from all around the country were asked to select their very own favourite adventures. This video features the ten most popular stories, specially introduced by the children themselves. Join Thomas , Percy , Gordon , Duck , Henry , Peter Sam , Terence , Edward , Donald and Douglas and of course, The Fat Controller , in these stories you will enjoy watching again and again. The Fat Controller's Letter My Dear Friends News has reached me here on the Island of Sodor that some of Thomas' many friends have chosen their favourite adventures from the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends film stories and included them on one special video cassette. After speaking to our colleagues on the mainland I was pleased to confim that this was indeed the case. Christopher introduces the tale of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree , Hannah chooses Down the Mine and Jonathan's favourite is The Sad Story of Henry . Later, young Jake describes how Terence "tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged" to pull Thomas from the snow during a particually cold winter, and Mark remembers vividly an unfortunate encounter between my treasured top hat and a very hungry goat - an event i really would prefer to forget! And Declan, Abby, Julian, Billy and James all have a favourite too. I understand too that the cassette concludes with a splendid finale - a video song! All my engines enjoy a rousing tune, especially when they are working hard, and i am sure you will share their pleasure singing along. In fact, i can hear Thomas and Percy practising now. On that note, i must depart for the shed and ask those two naughty engines to make less noise. Everyone has a busy day ahead of them tomorrow and i cannot allow my engines to have a sleepless night! Thomas joins me in sending his warmest wishes to all his friends. Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # The Sad Story of Henry - Introduced by Jonathan # Edward, Gordon and Henry - Introduced by Mark # Thomas Goes Fishing - Introduced by Abby # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Introduced by Jake # Percy Runs Away - Introduced by Julian # Down the Mine - Introduced by Hannah # A Close Shave - Introduced by James # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Introduced by Declan # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - Introduced by Christopher # Special Funnel - Introduced by Billy Song * A Really Useful Engine Goofs * An image from Paint Pots and Queens is used on the front cover, but that episode isn't featured on this release. Gallery File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectioninnersleeve.jpg|Inner sleeve File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectiontitlecard.jpg|Title card File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionrunnersup.jpg|Runners up opening sequence File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJonathan.jpg|Jonathan File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionMark.jpg|Mark File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionAbby.jpg|Abby File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJake.jpg|Jake File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJulian.jpg|Julian File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionDeclan.jpg|Declan File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionChristopher.jpg|Christopher File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionBilly.jpg|Billy File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionend.jpg|End card Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases